


Rosewick

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, RWBY Uncommon Ships, V2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Ruby visits Roman in jail, to ask a question.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Roman Torchwick
Kudos: 47
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Rosewick

"You have a gift," Ironwood's voice came. 

Roman looked up, sitting up straight in his cell. The general stood outside the cell, holding up a package. Roman knew without looking that the package had been searched ahead of time, to ensure that there were no problems. 

"What is it?" Roman asked. Ironwood handed him the box, and Roman, curiosity peaked, opened it. A box of chocolates? 

"It came with a note," the general continued. He held up the slip of paper, and read aloud, "'To help loosen your tongue--R. Rose'."

Roman breathed in and out a few times, looking down at the chocolates. "Fuck," he muttered. 

"I know why the girl sent you this," Ironwood said. "I just wish she could have picked a better man." He turned and strode off, leaving Roman alone with his thoughts. 

Roman opened the chocolates with a sigh. _At least she has good tastes,_ he thought with no amusement. 

The next day, Roman's care package included a new hat, but no note. Ironwood left Roman without further comment, so Roman didn't say anything. He twirled the hat around in his hands, looking it over. 

"I figured since you lost the last one on the train," a youthful voice chimed, "you could use a new one."

Roman put it on his head, not bothering to look at Ruby Rose. "Well, this gift isn't going to be spurned," Roman said reluctantly. 

"I figured as much. Did you like the chocolates?"

Roman breathed in and out, then said, "Red, you're looking for something that isn't there."

"How do you know what I'm looking for?"

"It's written on your face," Roman said dryly, turning to Ruby. "You're expecting me to tell you the big, sad reason why I'm a criminal, and you're looking for the 'goodness in my heart'." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Right?"

Ruby considered that. "Yeah. You're right. So are you going to tell me?"

"Ruby, there is no goodness in my heart," Roman said, jabbing a finger at the silver eyed girl. "It's as black as my hat, Red."

"There's orange on your hat," Ruby noted. 

"Has no impact on the conversation," Roman said firmly. "Wait, how did you even get in here?"

"General Ironwood let me in--I think Winter helped convince him," Ruby admitted. 

Roman sighed, rubbing pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"I know you're a good guy, deep down," Ruby said. "Everyone has some good in them."

"You're wrong, Red," Roman said quietly. 

Ruby's hand reached through the bars, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling his face to hers. She kissed him, long and hard, then said, "Then what is it that I fell in love with, Roman? If there isn't any good in there, what makes you so likable?" She smiled at him. 

Roman gently pried her fingers off his shirt. "Naivety?" he suggested. 

Ruby chuckled. "You're funnier than you think."

"I was aiming for insulting," Roman muttered, sitting back, out of the silver-eyed girl's reach. 

She stood there a minute longer, before turning and walking away. "Gods only know," she said, "it's not as if you can go anywhere. I'll be back tomorrow."

"For the record..." Roman began. The sound of retreating footsteps stopped. "The chocolates were good."

Thankfully, he heard her laugh before she left. _Not as if this is going to go anywhere,_ he thought grimly. _But...the kiss was nice._

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen any way for this ship to be canon in the show, but it is a pretty neat ship, nonetheless. Rosewick has potential, and I wanted to right this one down.   
> If you have an uncommon ship, feel free to leave a comment! I do take requests!


End file.
